yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Dezard
デ・ザード | romaji_name = Daishinkan De Zādo | trans_name = High Priest De Zard | image = GreatDezard-DB2-EN-SR-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 1900 | def = 2300 | passcode = 88989706 | effect_types = Condition, Quick, Ignition | lore = When this monster destroys the following number of monsters as a result of battle, the following effects are activated in order: One: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the activation and effects of all Spell and Trap Cards that target this card and destroy them. Two: You can Special Summon 1 "Fushioh Richie" from your hand or your Deck by Tributing this card during your Main Phase. | fr_lore = Les effets suivants sont activés consécutivement, lorsque ce monstre détruit le nombre de monstres indiqué ci-après à l'issue d'un combat: Un : Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le Terrain, annulez l'activation et les effets de toutes les Cartes Magie et Piège qui désignent cette carte comme cible, et détruisez-les. Deux : Vous pouvez faire l'Invocation Spéciale d'1 "Fushioh Richie" depuis votre main ou votre Deck en sacrifiant cette carte durant votre Main Phase. | de_lore = Wenn dieses Monster die folgende Anzahl von Monstern als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört, werden die folgenden Effekte in dieser Reihenfolge aktiviert: 1. Monster: Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, annulliere die Aktivierungen und die Effekte aller Zauber- und Fallenkarten, die diese Karte als Ziel bestimmen, und zerstöre diese Karten. 2. Monster: Du kannst 1 „Fushioh Richie“-Karte als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder aus deinem Deck beschwören, indem du diese Karte in deiner Main Phase als Tribut anbietest. | it_lore = Quando questo mostro distrugge il seguente numero di mostri in seguito ad una battaglia, vengono attivati in ordine i seguenti effetti: Uno: Fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno, annulla l'attivazione e gli effetti di tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola che designano questa carta come bersaglio e distruggile. Due: Puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 "Fushioh Richie" dalla tua mano o dal tuo Deck offrendo questa carta come Tributo durante la tua Main Phase. | pt_lore = Após esta carta destruir um ou mais monstros em batalha, os seguintes efeitos podem ser aplicados: • 1: Negue os efeitos de Spell e Trap Cards que designam esta carta como alvo e destrua aquelas cartas. • 2: Você pode Tributar esta carta para Special Summon 1 "Fushioh Richie" da sua mão ou Deck. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta destruye el siguiente número de monstruos como resultado de una batalla, esta carta obtiene los siguientes efectos: Uno: Mientras esta carta permanezca boca arriba en el Campo, niega la activación y los efectos de todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa que designen esta carta como objetivo y destrúyelas. Dos: Puedes Invocar mediante una Invocación Especial 1 "Fushioh Richie" de tu mano o Deck Sacrificando esta carta durante tu Main Phase. | ja_lore = このカードが戦闘によってモンスターを破壊する度に以下の効果を得る。 ●１回目：フィールド上に表側表示で存在するこのカードを対象とする魔法・罠カードが発動した時、その発動を無効にし破壊する。 ●２回目：このカードをリリースする事で、自分の手札・デッキから「不死王リッチー」１体を特殊召喚する。 | zh_lore = 根據戰鬥破壞怪獸的次數得到下面的效果： ● 1次：只要這張卡在場上表側表示存在，以這張卡為對象的魔法·陷阱卡的發動和效果無效並破壞。 ● 2次：可以把這張卡做祭品，從自己的手卡·卡組選1隻「不死王 巫妖」特殊召喚到場上。 | ko_lore = 전투에 의해서 몬스터를 파괴할 때마다 다음 효과를 얻는다. 1번째 : 앞면 표시로 필드 위에 존재하는 이 카드를 대상으로 하는 마법 / 함정 카드의 발동과 효과를 무효로 하여 파괴한다. 2번째 : 이 카드를 제물로 바치는 것으로, 자신의 패 또는 덱에서 "불사왕 리치" 1장을 특수 소환할 수 있다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Cold Skin (Rare) | wc6_sets = Pharaonic Guardian (Ultra Rare) Spellcaster Collection B (Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 23 | supports = Fushioh Richie | action = Tributes itself for cost | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Negates the effects of Trap Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * Special Summons from your Deck * Special Summons from your hand | database_id = 5417 }}